


A Birthday Wish

by gallygaskins



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Dancing, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallygaskins/pseuds/gallygaskins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Daniel's birthday and Betty has a celebration evening planned for him, with not-so surprising results. Fluff. Set during "Hello, Goodbye" - I've used a bit of artistic licence on the dates as no-one really knows when the events in the last episode actually took place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Wish

A Birthday Wish

“Happy birthday, Daniel.” Betty enthused, as she wandered into Daniel’s office leaving a cup of his usual coffee and a chocolate cupcake, with a single lit candle blazing away at the top of the towering chocolate frosting, just in front of him.

He looked up from the pages of the latest story he was redlining and scowled. “Do you have to remind me?”

“What? Why?” Betty shrugged, taking a seat in front of him and folding her hands in her lap. “At least you normally have a good day weather wise to look forward to, seeing as your birthday is in the summer. Mine, on the other hand, generally is inclement.”

“It’s not that,” he sighed, resting his chin in his hand. “It’s just I’m another year closer to forty and I still haven’t got anywhere near to finally achieving my goals.”

“Daniel, you’re thirty seven not eighty seven and sixty is the new forty.” He rolled his eyes at her. “Look, I’ve got something planned for us tonight that is sure to make you feel a lot younger than you do.”

“What?” He asked, nonplussed.

“You’ll have to wait and see,” she got up from the chair and began walking towards his door, her now uninhibited smile widening with every step she took. “Just be ready to leave here at six, and change into something comfortable you can move around in, you know like a t-shirt and loose fitting pants.”

“Wait, Betty?” He got up from his chair following her out but she’d made it to the tube before he’d had chance to catch up. “Loose fitting pants? And a t-shirt?” He scoffed, deciding to make his way over to the closet, just hoping that there would be something in there that he could borrow.

.oOo.

Having been holed up in meetings most of the day and being taken to dinner by his mother for lunch, Daniel had barely had time to change but he had managed to find some pleated slacks in black, a grey fitted t-shirt and a black lightweight biker jacket. He looked himself over in the mirror before striding back to his desk and hauling out the bottle of cologne he kept there, splashing on a generous amount.

His phone buzzed, Betty had sent him a text. Waiting in the town car. It read. Where R U?

I’m just coming, he replied, hitting send and dashing for the exit. “Hold the elevator, please?” He shouted as he drew closer to the narrowing aperture, just making it before the doors closed completely.

“Well, Daniel. Are you dressed for a Queen’s high school reunion?” Willi asked, her eyebrow arching even though the skin underneath made no movement whatsoever.

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly, although he hoped that Betty wasn’t going to throw that one at him on his birthday, of all days. “Betty’s taking me out.” He said by way of explanation.

“Is she?” Willi smirked, sarcasm dripping from every word, “well, that’s darling. I hope you two kids have fun!” She strutted out of the lift and though the lobby, her heels clicking against the marble floor as she left.

Daniel stepped out, following her from the building and nodding his farewell to the doorman as he passed him. Noticing that his normal driver had stepped out from the car at the front of the line, Daniel quickly made his way across the sidewalk and jumped in the back beside Betty, the door firmly closing behind him. “Sorry about that,” he said, settling back into the seat, his eyes skittering over the woman next to him. “Wow! I guess we’re not going to your high school reunion.”

“What?” Betty asked, perplexed. “No! Why would I ask you to do that?”

“I don’t know. But I’d go with you, if you needed me to … that is,” he breathed, waiting for her to turn her head away from him so that he could lazily take in her beauty. He exhaled slowly, his eyes starting at the painted nails of her toes, the pastel pink barely noticeable against the golden laces of the strappy sandals she was wearing. He travelled the length of her legs, knowing that there was definitely more of them on show than there would normally be as the full skirt of the coral dress she wore was barely touching her knee. He noticed the sudden swell of her breasts, the significant amount of cleavage on show that again Betty would never normally allow, a large coral pendant sitting on her sternum and the same pink polish adorning her finger nails also. Her hair had been waved slightly, a departure from the usually straight hair that she now normally wore to the office and he could smell the heady scent of vanilla emanating from her skin, warming his senses as he inhaled. “Wow,” he whispered again.

She turned to face him, her beautiful smile warming his heart, her naked teeth so bright and beautifully straight now that the braces had been removed. The day at the Guggenheim had been filled with torment, mostly at Betty’s expense, but he had been glad to have been a part of her misfortune, glad that he had been there to give her some comfort, glad that she had chosen to flash him her first unobstructed gorgeous smile. He’d been rendered speechless once he’d seen it, his heart leaping into his mouth, knowing that if Amanda hadn’t already said anything about stopping their affair, he would’ve had to instead. “We’re here,” she laughed, barely waiting enough time for the car to stop before she opened the door and moved to get out beside the entrance to Damrosch Park. “You won’t be needing your coat Daniel, you’re better off leaving it in the car.”

He pulled it off, draping it across the seat before stepping out and walking around the back of the sedan. “Have you got cash?” She asked, smoothing her hands over her skirt in order to try to pull it down a little.

“Yeah,” he said, taking her proffered hand. “What are we doing at the Lincoln Center?”

“We’re going to learn how to salsa, well you are, and then we’re going to dance all night!” She giggled, noticing her sister and Bobby just arriving and waving them over, before dragging Daniel along behind her to greet them properly.

The introductions over, the tickets were handed to the staff and the group made their way over to the centre of the dance floor, Daniel had to wonder what had been going on in Betty’s mind when she’d decided that this was a good idea. “Betty, I’m not good at this, remember?”

She brushed a hand gently over his cheek, “Well, I don’t know that, I’ve never seen you try. I taught you over the phone, remember? This way, we have a proper lesson before the band starts up so we’ll be able to get the hang of it quickly. And, if it’s any consolation Bobby’s learning too.”

“Right,” Daniel said, worry tainting his words as he looked over to Bobby who shrugged back at Daniel just as Hilda began showing him how to move his feet.

“It’s easy, Daniel.” Betty said, amusement reaching her eyes, as her hands found his hips. “Okay, so step forward for one onto the ball of your left foot, then step your right foot on the spot.” He did as she bid, Betty mirroring his moves as he ‘led’ her. “Now move your left foot back to the starting position for three, we rest on four.” She encouraged, before placing her left hand against his right thigh as she stepped forward on her left, “move your right foot back for five.”

“Spot on the left and then move back the right?” He asked, getting the hang of it as they slowly began to move together in order to get the footwork right.

“That’s it Daniel, this is the hardest part. Once we’ve mastered this we can start adding turns and lifts and things.” She said offering her right hand up to his left and allowing him to place his right hand over her shoulder blade as she placed her left hand on top of his shoulder.

He grinned, despite noticing how fast his heart was beating as he held her, “and dips?” He asked, as he continued rocking on his feet, her hands fleetingly repositioning at each side of his waist encouraging him to really move his hips, before settling back into the closed position.

“Why?” She smiled.

He thought back to the time he had gone dancing with Hunter and Sophia, watching the way Hunter had danced with her, the turns they’d made, the way he’d dipped Sophia backwards. “I just want to see if we can try it out, I’ve seen it done and it looks impressive.”

“We’ll see how we go.” Betty answered, taking note that the teachers had now arrived up on stage and were about to start the lesson.

For the next half an hour, the two couples practiced their moves. Another couple who were dancing closely to them and had obviously been doing it for years, gave them pointers when there was something missing or they needed to position themselves slightly differently for some of the turns. But they soon got the hang of it and by the time the band started to play, they were dancing as if they were old pros.

They finally stopped for a breather when Bobby had indicated he was getting some drinks, Daniel following him over to the truck. “Are you enjoying yourself?” Bobby smirked, smacking Daniel on the back.

“Yeah,” he nodded, “surprisingly, I am.” He said, passing over several bills to pay for the ordered drinks. “I was seeing this woman years ago and I’d called Betty to help me out with the steps but I was hopeless.”

“Oh, I think I remember Hilda saying something about that, some author that Betty looked up to until she found out what she was gonna do to you in her magazine and on national TV.” Bobby took a swig of his beer, before strolling back to the girls, “man, I’d have wanted to murder her if she’d set me up like that.” Noticing the look on Daniel’s face, he back pedalled. “How’s it going with Betty?”

“Great, she’s a good teacher. Very patient with me.”

“She’d have to be.” Bobby remarked, stopping and turning back around when he realised that Daniel was no longer next to him.

“What do you mean?” Daniel asked.

“Come on, Daniel. What do you think this is all for?”

“Bobby, I haven’t got a clue what you’re talking about.”

Bobby sighed, shaking his head. “I knew you two were dense, but by God, I didn’t notice how bad you both were.” Daniel’s brow furrowed, “Jeez. Do I have to spell it out?”

“I guess.” Daniel stuttered.

“At mine and Hilda’s wedding, we were forever being asked when Betty was gonna follow her sister up the aisle.”

Daniel looked over to where the girls were standing, “Betty’s engaged?” Daniel asked incredulously.

“No, Daniel,” Bobby shook his head. “You didn’t have eyes for anyone else but Betty …”

“Bobby, I …”

Bobby put his hand up, “let me finish. You didn’t have eyes for anyone else but Betty and she didn’t have eyes for anyone but you. And if that wasn’t enough,” he began smiling again, “you and Chipmunk were Fred and Ginger, inseparable, no-one else could get a look in.”

“You mean?” Daniel gulped.

Bobby nodded, “yeah. I’ve seen Betty with a crush, my friend, first hand,” he smirked, “but I ain’t never seen her look at anyone like she looks at you, man. If she ain’t in love with you, I’ll suffer and I guess the feelings mutual?”

Daniel’s eyes found her once more as she continued talking with her sister, “yes.” He breathed out, before starting to step towards her.

“Happy birthday, Daniel.” Bobby chuckled as he tapped Daniel on the back before he re-joined Hilda and the couple took to the floor once again.

Betty took a hold of the water bottle that Daniel held out for her. “You took your time?”

“Sorry, Bobby was telling me about an interesting titbit of information.” He teased.

“And what was that?” He watched her as she sipped from the bottle, condensation running down the outside and dripping onto her chest as she continued to drink. What he wouldn’t have given to bend down and suck the water from her skin. “Are you ok?” She asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

He nodded, “yeah.” He looked away momentarily, his thumbs hooked into the pockets of his pants. “I’m having a really good time.” He knocked back some of his beer.

“Good,” she bit at her lower lip, “and do you feel a bit younger?”

“Well, I certainly don’t feel eighty seven,” he joked, “but I think that’s more to do with the company.” She dropped her gaze away from his scrutiny, “Betty, I …”

“Would you look at the time,” she said, looking down at her watch quickly, “the car will be waiting for us for the next part of your celebration.” His hand caught her arm as she was just about to leave but she managed to gain her freedom, “I just need to say bye to my sister.”

He followed her, noting the hushed voices between the siblings and Hilda’s indiscretion as she stuffed a couple of condoms into Betty’s hands. Daniel looked away, not knowing whether to smile or be mortified on Betty’s behalf. Either way, it seemed that he certainly had the blessing of Betty’s sister and brother-in-law if he ever found the courage to tell Betty how he was feeling.

He shook hands with Bobby before being drawn into Hilda’s embrace. “I like you, Daniel,” she whispered, “but if you ever do anything to hurt my little sister, I’ll castrate you.” She smiled sweetly as he hurriedly pulled away from her, scowling slightly. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks, Hilda,” he half smiled, before Betty took his hand and pulled him through the crowd. She may have been small but she was certainly strong. “Betty, hold up.”

She stopped, Daniel nearly colliding into the back of her. “I’m sorry, it’s just these shoes are killing me and I really want to get out of them.” The connotations that those few words conjured up did little to help his already frenzied mind, let alone the way she was seated in the back of the car struggling to untie her shoes. His hands pushed gently against her shoulders, forcing her to sit back as he took each of her feet in turn into his lap, removed the sandals and massaged each limb. “Thank you,” she said quietly, as the car travelled towards their next destination, a small restaurant with a veranda. She reached forward beneath her legs, “I’ve got some pumps here, somewhere,” she said as the car hit a pot hole and had her careening closer to Daniel, his arms circling her body and pulling her closer to him, his lips mere millimetres away from hers. She pushed away from him, her hands on his chest, mumbling to herself, “my shoes.”

Sitting forward, he searched the car’s floor with his hands, finding a black purse and pulling it onto the seat between them. She unzipped it, delving in to find the pumps and retrieve them. But Daniel had other ideas, taking the shoes from Betty and slipping them onto her feet for her. By the time the second one was in place, the car had stopped. “Oh, this is just like the Pemberly Inn.” Betty moaned.

Daniel was already out of the car this time and rushing around the back to open up Betty’s door and help her out, offering her his hand as she swivelled on the seat and stepped up to meet him. “The Pemberly Inn?”

“I waited all night for Henry to arrive on my twenty fourth birthday, remember?” She asked sadly. “Gio picked me up with the horse and buggy.”

“Oh right, I remember.”

“No you don’t, you were too busy with Renee.”

“Let’s not go there,” he gestured, making a face, “is the reservation in my name?” She merely nodded, as he held up his arm and waited for her to loop hers in his before making their way over to the Maître d’. “Table for two in the name of Meade.” He said with an air of authority, “my girlfriend and I would like to sit outside.”

“Of course, sir.” They were ushered to a table that was semi-secluded, the waiter helping Betty to sit as Daniel poured some of the table water into her glass.

“Anybody would think it’s my birthday,” Betty gushed.

Daniel smiled, “better yours than mine. I’m sorry about what happened with Henry and Gio” he paused, “and even Matt.”

“Don’t forget Walter,” she sniggered.

“What happened to him?”

“He moved,” she looked up as if she was thinking, “but I can’t remember where to. Needless to say, that I’m not sorry at all. Everything happens for a reason and although I couldn’t see the wood for the trees when I was dating any one of them, well … let’s just say … they were each an improvement on the one before.”

“Lucky escape then?”

She held up her glass in a toast, “yeah, lucky escape!”

He clinked his glass against hers, “had a few of them myself,” he offered.

Watching her bite her lip again, he knew he was going to get teased, “several hundred, in fact.”

“No arguments there, what with Sophia and Renee.”

“And that model who was trying to sue you for having underage sex with her.”

“Oh God, I’d forgotten about her.”

She pursed her lips, “well I guess there were quite a few that were better left forgotten.”

His hand fell on top of hers, “Betty, if there was ever anything I could take back, it would be those countless women that I slept with and paraded around with right under your nose.”

She slid her hand away from under his, “Daniel, it was none of my business.”

“But I made it your business and I’m sorry.”

“Let’s just forget that ever happened then,” she picked up her menu, “hmm, what do I fancy?”

Me? He thought, placing his menu down on the table in front of him, “I know what I want.” He said, hoping that the timbre of his voice sounded sensual, his eyes falling on her face and allowing them to show her a glimpse of the depth of feeling he had been building up in her favour, but all he could see was discomfort, perhaps Bobby was wrong.

She smiled quickly as the waiter came and took their order. “So what did you get from your mom?”

He took a long sip of the Beaujolais he’d ordered, “cookery classes!” Betty laughed, heartily, throwing her head back and letting the joyous sound spill out. “I’m glad that my mom’s attempt at finally helping me to become an adult and look after myself, amuses you.”

“Oh, that’s too funny.” She giggled, “so no more take out.”

He shook his head, smiling at Betty’s evident glee. “No, I need to cut back, I’m not getting any younger and I’m finding it harder to keep up with the same exercise regime I did when I was twenty, I’m starting to pad out a bit. Mom obviously recognises that too. But that’s not the best bit.” He cocked an eyebrow.

“What could be better than seeing you in an apron?” She grinned.

Only the apron, I hope? He shook his head, “your dad’s gonna be my teacher.”

Betty roared, tears cascading over her cheeks, holding onto her sides as she continued to giggle. “He’s a task master, you know?”

“Yeah, I guessed as much. Mom wouldn’t let me go to a proper class because she knew I probably wouldn’t turn up. But with it being your dad, there’s no way I could let him down like that.”

Betty stared in awe, “you’d really not miss a lesson with my dad because you care about him?”

“Betty, I have nothing but total respect for him. Ever since that day I spent at your house with your family, making garlands and decorations with Justin and helping to decorate the Christmas tree, being involved in that whole tradition thing that you guys all have going on, and seeing the love between you all. Well, I realised what it was that had been missing in my own family for so long and I wanted a piece of it.”

“Well, you’re closer to your family now than you’ve ever been, Daniel. That’s something to be proud of.”

“It’s still not perfect.”

“My family is far from perfect. We have our problems and issues the same as the next family.”

“Yeah, I know.” He sat back in his chair, looking out towards Central Park. “Alexis sent me an inflatable walking frame.” He could see Betty attempting to stop giggling from the corner of his eye, “please, laugh it up. I’m glad I can make someone smile at my expense.”

She sniggered, embarrassing herself, “I’m sorry. It’s just …”

“So funny, laugh at the old guy.” He mocked gently.

“I don’t think you’re old,” she said, seriously. “Age is relative, maybe twenty years ago people were pigeon holed into stages of their life but that doesn’t seem to happen anymore.” The smile that grew on her face warmed his heart.

“Yeah, you’re right.” He paused, allowing the waiter to serve them their food. “Now, if I’m not mistaken, I don’t appear to have received anything from you?”

“So tonight isn’t enough? The dancing and the meal, and everything else I have planned?” She seemed a little distressed.

“Oh, God. Betty, I’m so sorry. I’m such an idiot!” He chastised himself, shielding his eyes as he shook his head in shame.

“You’re just too easy,” she chuckled. “Of course, I got you something.” She grinned, before biting her lower lip, “but I left it with your mother two weeks ago, so that I wouldn’t forget to give it to you.”

He sighed, “Yeah, yeah, I’m such a screw up.”

“No, you’re not. You’re sweet, and kind, and thoughtful, Daniel, and I’ve always loved the fact that you leave my presents with Papi because you know you’d forget to give them to me on the actual day.”

“Thank you.” He reached across the table and grasped her hand in his. “You don’t know what it means to have you say that to me.”

“It meant a lot to me to, knowing that you thought enough of me to go out of your way like that. Very impressive, Daniel.”

His thumb stroked over the soft skin of her hand. “If I impressed you, it was unconsciously done. I just wanted to make sure I didn’t forget.”

She nodded her head in understanding. “Thank you.”

They spent the rest of the evening talking companionably, before heading off for the next part of their evening, being met at the entrance of the restaurant by the driver of a horse and carriage. “Are you sure this isn’t your birthday, Betty?” Daniel whispered, as he helped her get into the back.

“Look, I just thought this would be a great way to wind down after the dancing and the meal. Then when we reach our destination, we can have dessert.”

“Ok,” he said, looking around him and wringing his hands together, smiling at Betty when he caught her looking at him, her brow furrowed.

“Have you ever ridden in a carriage before?”

“Yeah, a couple of times.”

“Oh!” She said, all knowingly.

“What are you thinking?”

“Who did you bring? Sophia? Renee?”

“Betty, please. Neither of them. My carriage rides were way before either of them and basically, once I’d given over a few hundred dollars to the driver, it was a means to an end.”

“You … and several women …? Ugh!”

“No, not in the buggy, although there was plenty of foreplay.”

“Foreplay?” She whispered, her eyes wide with shock, totally embarrassed.

He smiled, “you are so cute when you’re mortified.” He paused, closing the gap between them, “yes, foreplay. Lots of kissing, roaming hands, getting all hot and bothered.”

Following her to the very edge of the seat, she looked up, was that fear? “Daniel?”

“Yes, Betty?” he breathed out, his hand reaching out to brush her hair behind her ear.

The carriage stopped suddenly, "we’re here,” Betty babbled, hastily jumping down from the carriage before Daniel or the driver had a chance of helping her out.

“I wish you’d stop doing that, Betty?” Daniel scolded her under his breath, but despite everything he grabbed her hand, ready to go wherever she led him. “Where now?” He asked, petulantly.

“This way,” she said, walking towards the lake and the blanket that she knew was set up for them. “Make yourself comfortable, Daniel,” she ordered jovially, plunging into the picnic basket and retrieving a bowl of chocolate mousse. Finding a spoon, she dug into the dessert, obtaining a measure of the thick, creamy pudding before offering it to Daniel.

His hand covered the one she had around the spoon, opening his mouth and consuming the proffered sweet. “Delicious,” his eyes met hers, searching the dark chocolate orbs for any indication that he was still affecting her as much as she was him. He took the crockery and cutlery from her, placing the items back into the basket before planting his hands either side of her hips on the ground, leaning towards her, closing the gap, wanting to finish what they would’ve started in the carriage had it not reached their destination so quickly.

“Daniel, I have …”

“No, Betty,” he shook his head gently, a hand cupping her cheek as he murmured, “no more birthday treats, no more presents. I only have one wish, one I’ve had since your sister’s wedding.”

She closed her eyes to his merest caress, “what’s that?”

“To kiss you.” His voice husky and a little shaky from what he was about to do, his lips mere millimetres away from hers. He closed his eyes readying for the sweet contact that he was sure would be imminent but then there was nothing. Betty had vanished. Opening his eyes, he noticed that she had scooted backwards from him, her head in her hands. “Betty?”

She looked up at him, thin slivers of water sliding over her cheeks. “I’m sorry.” She said, her voice cracking. “There’s something I have to tell you.”

“If it’s what I think it is, then I’m going to be delighted,” he enthused, mentally crossing his fingers. She looked confused; what the hell, he’d already tried to kiss her. Twice. “I know how you feel about me, I know you love me.”

“What?” She stammered, “I do, but that’s not it. I … I … wait?” She scowled, “how could you possibly know that?”

“Does it matter?” She nodded, he resigned himself, sighing heavily, “Bobby told me, tonight.”

“Oh, I see.”

“Do you, Betty?” He edged closer, “because from where I am, I don’t think you do. I …”

“I’ve been offered a new job,” she blurted out.

“That’s great,” he smiled happily.

“In London.”

“Ohio?” Was she silently questioning him? “Hey, I was pretty good at geography, Miss Suarez. Not Ohio, so Canada?”

“No, Daniel. London, England.”

He knelt back on his heels, “are you taking it?”

“It’s the best opportunity I’ve ever been given,” he didn’t bothering concealing the sting that that little comment had caused. “I mean, it’s big, Daniel. I get to create a new magazine, a whole new concept and then I’ll be running it, by myself. Just like I always wanted to.”

“And you thought to tell me now?” He could feel the anger rising, fighting the urge to ward it off and failing miserably. “You’ve spent all evening buttering me up.”

“No, I haven’t. Daniel, I …”

“How could you? After everything that we’ve been through together you couldn’t tell me this? We’re supposed to be friends, at least. When did it all happen?”

“I met Mr Dunne …”

“Lindsey Dunne?” He sneered, “this just keeps getting better.”

“I met with him in London, Christina introduced us. At first he just wanted me to write a few fashion articles for another title but I told him that fashion wasn’t what I really wanted to write about, so I turned him down.” She reached for him but he moved further away, the silent tears began to fall again, “just before the wedding, I met up with him again. He told me that he was starting up a new magazine, and thought I had the right voice he was looking for to run it but that the job would be in London. I told him I would have to think about it.”

Her eyes were pleading with him, “when we danced at Hilda’s wedding and you told me what a great feeling it was when everything is right in the world. Well, that struck a note. No-one really needed me anymore, I could take the job and live my life, the way I wanted to.”

“You called him from the wedding and accepted?” She nodded. “When were you ever going to tell me? When you put your release on my desk?”

“I wanted to tell you the other night, when we were looking for a photo of you for the hundredth edition. But I didn’t want to hurt you then, you seemed so happy.”

“So making a fool out of me and humiliating me was the better option.” He got up, towering over her as he began to pace.

“What? No, Daniel.” She stood, attempting to stop him from walking, “you’re my best friend, I would never …”

He stopped in front of her, cradling her head in his hands, “but you have.” Kissing her for all he was worth. “You’re no better than Sophia or Renee or anyone else.” Dropping his hands, he stepped back, taking her in for one last time. “Leave your release on my desk tomorrow, I’ll sign it and get it back to you straight away. You don’t even have to work your notice if you don’t want to.”

He turned on his heel, striding purposefully away from her, never stopping until he reached the edge of the park and hailed a cab, the fireworks that she had obviously been planning for them to watch together exploding up above his head, but he was oblivious. Dialling the familiar number he waited for it to be answered, “mom?”

.oOo.

“So let me get this straight! You’re taking a fricking job in London?” Hilda yelled.

“Yes,” Betty nodded. “Why is everyone so angry about this? I’ve finally been given the chance to realise my dream.”

“Which happens to be thousands of miles away, in a city you’ve visited once, which, quite frankly, is pretty fricking dirty, mami.” Hilda sat down on the arm of the couch, the hotel bathrobe swamping her as she rolled up the sleeves. “What about Papi, Betty, huh? And what about Daniel?”

“Hilda, I wouldn’t have accepted the job if I thought anything bad was going to happen to Papi and he still needed me, but he doesn’t. He has Elena, and I know that you and Bobby have ideas to move you into the city, along with Justin, but he’ll be ok. It’s not like you won’t visit each other.” She sighed, “and as for Daniel … he’ll live.”

“You really think that?” Hilda asked, “that man would die for you, Betty. He’d throw himself under a bus.” She crossed her arms across her chest.

“I don’t think so.”

“Right,” Hilda nodded, “why? Because you lost your braces, and your goofy glasses, and your horrid fashion sense? You cut your hair and wore better clothes so that he would come running with his tail between his legs like the horn dog he once was?”

“He tried kissing me, Hilda. I had to do something to get the focus back.”

“By telling him you’re moving away from him? Betty, what is wrong with you? If I had some hot guy like Daniel after me ...”

“Hilda?” Bobby warned, as he slid down into the couch next to his wife.

“I’m sorry, Bobby. But she’s gotta understand. Daniel is hot for you, I mean he’s seriously sizzlin’.”

“Yeah, you said it yourself, because of all the superficial changes on the outside.” Betty spat out.

“No, mami. He’s in love with you.”

Betty looked between her sister and Bobby. “Its true chipmunk,” Bobby smiled, “he told me himself at the dance.”

“Oh my God,” Betty sat on the chair opposite her sister and brother in law, her hand covering her mouth. “I have to go find him, I have to talk to him.”

“Yeah, well if we’re done I’d like to get back to enjoying my husband.” Hilda got up, holding her hand out to Bobby. “I love you Betty, but sometimes you make me so angry. We haven’t finished talking about your new job yet either.” Hilda was seriously pissed, “but it’s more important that you sort out whatever this thing with Daniel is first. You were best friends, he deserves a little more credit than what you’ve given him so far.”

Betty began to cry again, the tears streaming unabashed over her face. “I’ll be lucky if I get anywhere near him now,” she blabbed, “he kissed me, then told me that I was no better than any other woman in his life had been. He told me to leave my release on his desk tomorrow so that he could sign it. And he said I didn’t … have to … to work my …. notice.”

Hilda shuffled over to her sister, pulling her into a warm hug, “he’s just hurting. Go and speak to him, I think you’ll be surprised about what he really feels for you. You are not some two bit model and believe me, he recognises that fact, but not for the reasons you think. You’ve known each other for too long to let this come between you, and give the poor man a break, it’s his birthday.”

“Was his birthday,” Betty giggled through her tears, “but I’ll make it up to him, somehow.” She smiled somewhat half-heartedly. “I love you, Hilda.”

“Yeah, I know,” Hilda said, dropping a kiss on Betty’s forehead, “I love you too. Now go.” She pushed Betty towards the door and out into the hotel corridor. “Sorry to be so rude, Betty, but Bobby’s on simmer.”

“Oh God,” Betty mused, holding up her hands in front of her, “bye, Hilda.”

“Call me.”

“I will.” Betty ran for the elevator, pressing the button several times in order for it to hurry up. Normally patient to a fault and aware that this would take as long as it took, she began drumming her foot against the carpet of the hallway, “come on!” If ever there were a time she desperately had to get somewhere.

When the car finally arrived, she stepped in, thinking of every conceivable place she could in order to find Daniel. The bar in Union Square he often frequented and she’d pulled him out of all those years ago, before taking him home with her and putting him in her bed. Maybe. His loft, even though she hadn’t been back there since the fire. A possibility. The office. Well, she was running out of other options. Then she looked at her watch, four forty three. “The bridge.”

She hurried into the back of the nearest taxi as soon as she hit the sidewalk, “Brooklyn Bridge, please.” She said, sitting back into the seat and watching the endless buildings go by as she was whizzed downtown. Paying the cabbie and getting out, she noticed for the first time how chilly it was, but she was here and there was nothing else she could do, after all her coat was still in the back of the town car she and Daniel had used earlier and she’d sent the driver home hours ago. She crossed her arms over her chest hoping that that would somehow heat her up a bit before starting to walk towards the centre of the bridge and the virtually uninhibited view that she and Daniel had shared four years previously.

She passed a few early morning walkers, joggers and cyclists heading into the city, the cool, hazy sunshine beginning to ease up the temperature, even if she wasn’t feeling it herself. She noticed how the traffic and the river ambled along gently at this time in the morning, the whole place seemed serene compared to the usual bustle of New York, would London be any different? She suspected not, particularly from experiencing London life after her recent trip there. And what would she actually have once she’d arrived on foreign soil? Certainly no family and very few friends to speak of, especially when considering that Christina was living in her native Scotland, an eight hour journey away on the train if she couldn’t get or afford a one and a half hour flight.

Betty pulled her phone from her bag, moving to the railing and leaning her back against it, before hitting the number she had called several times over the last two weeks. “Mr Dunne? … Hi, it’s Betty … I’m sorry but I don’t think I can take the job, after all … I think I’d miss home too much … yeah, well, there’s this guy …” She looked up to see Daniel standing next to her, leaning on the railing and looking out across the water in the opposite direction to herself; how had he got there? She watched him smile at her words. “He means the world to me … and I know that I’d be missing out on the opportunity of a lifetime but I simply can’t break his heart or mine for the sake of a job … I’m in love with him, you see. Have been for a little while now. And I believe he feels the same, I can’t lose that … No, no, I understand. Maybe one day you’ll have something for me closer to home and we can talk again … You have my number so please stay in touch … Bye, Mr Dunne.”

“You just gave up your dream.” Daniel said pointedly.

Betty nodded her head, facing him, “I have more than one dream, you know?”

“Really?” He asked, turning towards her, “you’ve never told me about any others you had over the years.”

“That’s because they’re a recent development. From just before Hilda’s wedding to be exact.”

“And what are they?”

“I still want to run my own magazine.”

He chuckled, “well, that’s a given.”

“I spoke to your mom several months ago about it, but I know that Meade is in no position to help me at the moment.”

“Betty, we can help in other ways, there are over thirty titles in that building.”

“I know, but I also realise that moving upwards that quickly will only lead to major fall out between other editors in the building. It could get really political, something I’m keen to avoid. You know how important my reputation is to me.”

“I know, Tornado Girl.”

Betty smacked him on the arm. “And if I’m going to allow my other dream to, er, develop …”

“Which is?” He smirked.

“To cross out of the friend zone with my BFF,” she teased, “so that I’m not mixing business and pleasure. There is no way that I could spend twenty four hours with you, day in, day out, Daniel. Is that understood?”

“Loudly and very clearly.” He smiled, “what do you propose?”

“That as soon as I find myself another job, away from Meade and with any other publisher in New York, you will sign my release straight away.”

“Ok, you have a deal, as long as they have the right credentials. I’m not letting you go just anywhere.” He smiled, brushing her hair from out of her face, “so where does that leave us?”

“There’s no reason why we can’t start dating?”

His eyes shone, “tonight?”

“Of course, I’d be disappointed if we didn’t.”

“I love you, Betty.” He said ardently.

“Yeah, about that?” She eyed him suspiciously, “these feelings you’ve suddenly developed aren’t just because I look better, are they?”

“Seriously, Betty?” He asked incredulously, “I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you, I was just too stupid and shallow to realise what it was I had. The best thing my dad ever did for me, was hire you. And yes, the makeover helped, but it’s not the reason I fell for you. There was always something so magical about you, even when you called me on every little thing I did wrong. You were always completely honest with me and I respected that, but I think that’s the reason why I began to fall for you, because you never let me get away with anything. Plus, I was also completely jealous of all of your boyfriends. I know how much of a catch you are, you’re funny and smart, you love unconditionally and forgive everyone readily, and I still never got to be the one to have you for myself, there was always someone else in the way. But I don’t want to be second best anymore, I want to be the one.”

“The one, huh?” She smirked, watching him grin. “You were jealous of Henry, Gio, Matt and Walter?”

“Yep, and Boule. Oh, and that singer you threw a party for who kissed Amanda.”

“Oh, yeah Jesse. Thanks for reminding me.”

“Do you remember what I told you though, when I found you out on your front step that night?”

A wide smile broke across her face, “you told me I was beautiful.”

“And you are, so very beautiful.” He traced her lips with his thumb. “Inside and out.” His hand slid around to the nape of her neck, his fingers caressing the skin just under her hairline, his other hand traced the outline of her body, circling her waist and sitting at the small of her back. “Now am I going to strike out again, or will I finally get my birthday wish?”

She slid her hands up over his chest and into his hair, leaning up to touch her lips to his. The kiss was sweet but insistent, both knowing that this was indeed the start of something beautiful and that this was going to last for a very long time. “You’re definitely the one.”

“Glad to hear it.” He concluded, returning to her lips for another kiss. “You’re ever so cold, though Betty.”

“I left my coat in the town car.” She said, as she allowed him to draw her closer to him. “But I’ve heard about this trick that two people can do.”

His hands were wandering over her body, delighting in her generous curves. “I bet it’s not the same one as I know, although I’m sure they both involve taking each other’s clothes off.”

“Daniel, are you trying to seduce me?”

“You bet your life, I am.”

“We’ve not even been on a date yet.”

“Betty, we’ve been on one long one for four years. I love you. And I know you love me back. Do we really have to wait any longer to show each other how we feel?”

She grinned, “you’re so easy, Meade.” She teased, “I’m just glad it’s Saturday. It means I can spend the whole of today with you, not forgetting that tomorrow is Sunday, so I’m guessing that will be another fun filled day. Shall we take this back to your place or mine?”

She bit at her lower lip, watching him pull at the top button of his shirt and open it up, “mine. It’s closer.” He said, grabbing her hand and walking her as fast as he could off the bridge and hailing a cab. As soon as they had got in and he’d told the driver where to go they were over each other like a rash. Even as he struggled to get the key in the door to his apartment, there was some pretty heavy making out going on.

Once inside, Betty disappeared ahead of him into his bedroom, peeling the coral dress from her body and sitting on the end of his bed as he walked through into the open space. “You’re way too overdressed to warm me up.” She grinned, laying back onto her elbows.

He pulled at his tie and the buttons of his shirt as she peeled off her dusky pink bra and threw it at him. Within seconds he was free of every last stitch of his clothing, striding purposefully towards her as she shimmied out of her panties and waited for him to join her. He crawled over her, a wet trail of kisses covering her torso and up her neck before he captured her mouth with his own. “I love you, Daniel. Happy birthday.” She kissed him but he seemed to be miles away. “Are you ok?”

He focused his cool blue eyes on hers, “did you really leave a present with my mom for me?”

“Yes, why?”

“Well, I was just thinking that you might have been my present instead?”

“Do you really think I’m that sneaky?”

“I wouldn’t put it past you,” he tickled the skin under her ribcage, making her giggle once again. “I love you, Betty. Thank you for making my birthday special and making me feel young again.”

“My pleasure.”

“Yeah, I think it will be, as well as mine,” Betty whacked his arm again, “ow, what was that for?”

“You are still so very charming and smug. Just because you’ve got me where you want me, Daniel, does not mean …”

He cut her off with a kiss, “you talk too much sometimes,” his lips were on her neck as his hands gently caressed her breasts. “And birthday present or not Betty, I’m going to really enjoy this.” He said, suckling on a puckering nipple, “happy birthday to me.”


End file.
